Misery
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Not all people change into EVOs quickly. Six learns from self-experience.


**A/n: I thought the idea of Six turning into an EVO was interesting.  
**

**I don't own Generator Rex.  
**

* * *

We all have nanites, some of us have them activated and turn almost immediately, others walk around and try to function with the nanites in their blood. Living, waiting. Many will turn at one point or another, and some will be fortunate enough to be turned back. But not all of them can...

* * *

The door shut. It was closed slowly with care, as if the one entering did not want to alert anyone that they were there. As if the eardrum shattering screams didn't drown out any noise that dared to rise above it.

Writhing, convulsing and suffering. Half turned and half heading that way, restrained and put on display for the entire base to see. Providence's best soldier was reduced to a sick spectacle that White Knight wanted his other agents to learn from. The once revered man was to teach his comrades a lesson: No matter how strong, or how untouchable you seem, anyone can be taken by their nanites. Any time, any where.

Agent Six was Providence's top soldier. Loyal, determined, straight-laced. If he had been clean of nanites like White Knight, Six could have been the real poster boy for their operations. But, Six wasn't nanite-free.

Seventy-three hours into the "transformation process" and Six was unrecognisable.

He was bound to an operating slab, raised at an angle to allow viewing through the window of the wall that separated his room and the rest of headquarters. His head was bowed, his face not in view but the movement of his jaw and the flush on his flesh indicated his screaming to those beyond the sound-proof chamber. Blue marks were etched upon every inch of visible skin. His right arm was twisted in a way that it would seem broken, from the crook down that arm was colored differently from the rest of his body and his fingers were claws. His left arm and legs spasmed periodically. And every so often, he arched in pain.

Visitors were not permitted after Six's screaming started. At first the reason was because most of the people loyal enough to stay by his side could not bear the sound of his agony. Then, White Knight instructed the infirmary to not allow anyone, who was not part of his select individual choices to "care" for Six, admittance inside the room. No one's ID card, or password worked. Not Bobo's, not Callan's, not even Rex could hack the system. Six was alone.

For hours since the isolation, Agent Six had suffered alone. In his clouded mind, he figured that they didn't believe that he could be coherent at that point. Truthfully, he wasn't completely, yet he somewhat understand what was happening. White Knight cut off his contact with those close to him for the same reason Six was glad he did, Six had rather turned alone than have his comrades around him and upset.

_Live alone, die alone, is it? _He wondered as another ear-splitting scream ripped from deep within his chest. _It's better this way._

Six felt everything from his toes beginning to morph, it felt like his skin was being peeled off slowly and fire was set as it was removed. The torment was like nothing he had ever felt before. And he had conquered rigorous pain-tolerance tests that were prohibited after his graduation from "Boot Camp". In the back of his mind, he thought of the other people he had seen turn and imagined how they must have felt. But then remembered, most other people changed more quickly than he was.

_There's something wrong with me... _Obviously. _Why won't I change faster?_

A rush of pain tore through usually controlled man. As he tossed his head to the opposite side, he suddenly felt the presence of another.

Slowly, Six lifted his face for the first time in three days. It was then when he realized that he could no longer see. His vision was failing him, all that saw he were shapes and gradients. And it was also then were the changes on his face visible. His ears were tapered, his teeth were pointed and the features of his face were slightly sharper. The blue marks glowed beneath his skin as well.

He began to tremble in an attempt not to scream. Whoever was there with him touched the side of his face for a moment. In his days of madness, Six had forgotten the way it felt to touch another person. The small brush against his skin brought forth a feeling within him, it coupled with the pain and overwhelmed him. He screamed. But he screamed in sorrow that time around. The impact of "dying" alone on the inside hit him harder than Rex's smash hands connecting with a rouge EVO.

Six felt the slab, which he was bound to, lowering and the intense lights, that had continuously beat down on him, turn off. From his screaming he could distinguish the noise of a metal sheet being pulled down.

_Don't leave me again,_ was the out of character thought in his mind when he feared whoever was there might have left again. He could not voice his want, and howled louder. Six felt his heart aching from the way it had been overworking for the last couple of days.

A hand ran over his face, gentle fingertips traced the contours of his visage, every muscle went slack under the touch. Six bared his sharp teeth and withheld the next scream. His nostrils flared and chest heaved as suppressed his cry, breathing deep. Whoever was bold enough to defy Knight's rules gave Six the only relief had felt since they told him that nothing could be done for him.

"You're just... dying. Aren't you?" he heard his visitor say, he knew the voice but his thoughts were too scrambled to place it.

Six felt something cold on his chest moving down his abdomen and back up to his shoulder. He thrashed and howled again, the pain was too built up. Whatever had been on his torso was removed and he felt the warmth of hands once more. His visitor's fingers were over his lips.

_Help_, Six thought he might let tears flow.

"That's what I'm doing," his visitor said, their voice thick and shaky, they had felt his lips move beneath their hand.

Something wet dropped on his face, something that wasn't his own sweat or his own tears. They were someone else's tears. His visitor was crying.

The hand over his mouth moved to hold the trembling hand of his that had gone full EVO. Six began howling. But at the same time, there was pressure against his mouth and a sharp puncture on his chest.

A kiss and a needle.

Within moments, his screaming died down in his throat. He stopped shaking, he stopped feeling the pain. His breathing slowed.

Six heard his visitor crying more loudly, now that his yelling stopped.

He was losing feeling all over but summoned all strength to the hand that was being held, and squeezed back as hard as he could.

_Talk to me, _Six thought.

His last wish was granted in the form of a soft whisper close to his ear. Six's last thought was, very himself. He thought, _Thank you. _

He died afterwards with knowledge that managed an upturned curve on his lips. A smile, people could say. Agent Simon "Six" Smith, who was the best of the best and the strictest of the strict, died with a smile.

* * *

Raising his remote toward the monitor, Knight stopped the video footage from the night before.

"Dr. Holiday, do you understand what you did?"

She looked up at White Knight for the first time during their meeting. Her bright green eyes, which peered out behind her loose hair, were empty. She answered automatically, "I killed Six."

Knight's square jaw tightened and he folded his hands on his desk. He hesitated, letting her words sink in. Knowing the truth and having it spoken were two different things. He then inquired the question all wanted to know, "Why did you kill him?"

Her answer confused Knight and all those in attendance to the meeting.

She said, "Because I cared about him."

"Then why'd you do it, Doc?" Rex jumped from his seat across the room, tears streaming down his face. Bobo and Callan restrained him, both with equally sullen faces. Rex sat back down but did not quiet, "If you cared him like the rest of us, why did you kill him?"

"That's the thing, Rex. I didn't care about him in the same way as the rest of you did. I cared about him enough to let him go, and I suppose I cared for him more than you because I couldn't watch him die slowly like that. I cared more than any of you cared, because I _could _let him go and no one else could," her words became softer and softer, but those around her heard them as if she were yelling. Holiday finished, "I wanted to end his suffering, no person - especially not Six - deserves to go through that. Ever."

Dr. Holiday stood then from her seat, the two armed agents on either side of her stiffened. She shook her head and assured them in the same monotone voiced she had used through out the entire meeting, "I'm done here. I'll go back to my room now."

Rex stopped her before she walked out the door, he asked her, "What were the last words you said to him?"

"I told him, 'Don't worry, I'll take care of Rex'."

The door closed with a whoosh, and the teenager crumpled against the door. Rex speared his fingers through his hair and beat his head back against the metal behind him. Harder than anyone had in the last week, Rex cried. He lost his father and mother on the same day.

* * *

**A/n: Now, I know this could seem like a pairing fic. But it is more a emotion piece. Also, even in the end, Holiday and Six were just looking out for Rex. Their surrogate baby :P Please review and let me know what you think.**

**PS. Keep a look out for a little SixDay drabble/one-shot.  
**


End file.
